


wings

by sunflowerwithfeelings



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Kinda, Kisses, M/M, Peter is studying biochem in LA, Pilot!Wade, Soulmates, anyway, sad that Peter Stark isn't a tag, tattoo soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerwithfeelings/pseuds/sunflowerwithfeelings
Summary: ‘No, Peter what the fuck are you thinking?!’ He thought to himself. ‘This is a total stranger, you can't think things like this.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> REDEMPTION FIC because the last one i did with this OTP im not very fond of because I was still learning the basics of writing a good story. I wrote this in a bar and have # no regrets.

  
Peter was earlier than he expected, probably way to early than the guest services people expected. For about an hour or so, Peter lounges in the navy blue seats of the airport, waiting for his flight to come in. To add onto the grudging torment that was his boredom, Peter wasn't even sure if he was getting on this flight to New York.

The flight from L.A. to New York wasn't on a weekend or a specific holiday so Peter thought he would be fine going stand-by. He was wrong. When he woke up that morning, the flight he was supposed to get one was filling up faster than he would of liked.

His fathers, Steve and Tony, wanted him home for a couple days so he could be there for a meeting with the Avengers. Taking him away from his studies in L.A. was something neither party was fond of, but both needed to happen.

So Peter sat there, tapping on his phone that was slowly dying, but he didn't care because he had a backup battery somewhere in his backpack, or at least he hoped.

Occasionally Peter's eyes would flicker up to people walking (running) passed, the couples catching Peter's eyes the most. A cute blonde walked with a brunet, both holding hands and smiling while they chatted. Peter noticed on their thumbs, matching hearts tattooed were outlined in a thick black line.

A sinking feelings spurred in Peter's stomach. Everyone he knew had a soulmate by now, and by everyone he meant all the people in his dorms and those from high school he still talked to. Granted, that wasn't a lot, but that was what Peter counted as everyone. His father's even had them, matching red and blue hearts on opposite shoulder blades.

Peter had heard the story of them meeting and gaining these tattoos one too many times. Steve and Tony had been introduced to each other when the Avengers were first starting out. The villains had raided the Stark Tower and before he could get his suit on, the two were thrown towards each other, backs and shoulder blades colliding together. Both experienced a tingling feeling on their shoulder blades but kept fighting, thinking it was a bruise or newly forming wound. After the battle, Steve and Tony had found the tattoos.

Peter felt deeply like he was missing out, despite how many people told him he wasn't.

Glancing back at his phone, he heard the people over the intercom call out his flight. Peter didn't need to worry too much because those boarding were people who had tickets in advance, those in first class and main cabin.

He watched the line of passengers fill, then shrink, then fill, then shrink. In the midst of the throng of people what was dying down again, Peter spotted a cute blond, leaning sensually against one of the airports pillars. He was a pilot judging by the black jacket with three golden strips across the cuffs. His white shirt with the golden wings pin stuck out like actually treasure. A black, silky tie snaked around his throat and Peter wondered how much the stranger would smile if he pulled it.

‘No, Peter what the fuck are you thinking?!’ He thought to himself. ‘This is a total stranger, you can't think things like this.’

Ducking behind the screen of his iPhone, Peter felt himself staring at the gorgeous figure in front of him. He knew if his eyes lingered for too long he might get caught checking out the pilot.

The people at the desk started calling out names for people on stand-by, eventually calling out Peter. He rose, grabbing his backpack and hoisting it over his shoulder, and walked to the desk.

“Can I see your ID, Mr…..Stark?” The desk attendant asked, his eyes growing wide.

Peter would never get used to that.

“Yes,” Peter fished around in his pocket for his wallet. As he did so he felt a pair of eyes scan him up and down like tiny lasers washing over his body. A blush started creeping it's way onto Peter's face, but he didn't pay attention to it.

He gave his ID to the desk attendant who onced over it and handed it back to him, giving him a ticket, Peter filed into the roped off lines to get into the plane.

After much shuffling and awkward eye contact, Peter found himself exactly where he thought he'd be. In the very back of the plane. His view was of the beautiful metal of the planes engine, so much for taking pictures of the world outside the small window.

He set his backpack down and under the seat when he noticed another black bag under the seat next to him. A laptop with a cover sat square on the seat also. Peter sat down and wondered which of the lucky passengers he'd be sitting with, since all Peter did was fuck around on his phone. He made himself pretty much like a ghost, quiet and the other person knew he was barley there.

The attractive pilot from earlier walked up from behind Peter, and looked him in the eyes smiling.

“I sit next to you,” He said.

“Oh,” Peter arose from his seat and carefully maneuvered to let the pilot into his.

After a bit of moving about, trying to get comfortable the pilot spoke up.

“Visiting home?”

“Erm, kinda. Just for a couple days, then I come back.” Peter answered.

“Ah. I'm flying back home too. The name’s Wade by the way,” Wade said sticking out his hand for Peter to shake.

Peter reached out but before he could touch Wade, a flight attendant tapped his shoulder.

“Excuse me sir, can you please move your carry-on out of the isle, we need the isle cleared before take off.” Her voice was sweet but firm.

“Oh-uh, yes,” Peter responded, using his foot to move the bag back under the seat in front of him.

“And your name is?” Wade asked, drawing Peter’s attention back to him.

“Peter Stark,” Peter said smiling shyly.

“Well I hope you have a nice flight Peter!” Wade said.

This was new. No gawk in amazement or embarrassment. No questions or sudden silence. Wade just treated Peter like he was human, an average human.

The plane took off and Wade made small conversation with Peter but when they weren’t talking and they’d make eye contact, Wade would flash his award-winning smile at Peter. He swore he had a heart attack every time.

When it was okay to pull out electronic devices, Peter quickly took out his laptop and began editing his paper for his AP Chemistry class, already finished of course. Just needed tweaking. Wade, with his curious eyes, scanned over the document along with Peter, his brain trying to wrap itself around all the complicated vocabulary and numbers Peter had written about. Flight school was one thing; advanced chemistry was another.

Peter saw Wade’s wandering gaze and created a new document. He saw that he slightly surprised Wade out of the corner of his eye.

**Interested in chemistry?**

He turned the laptop to Wade and met his gaze. Wade laid his fingers on the keyboard and tapped lightly.

**_Not until now. Sounds like complicated stuff kid._ **

**  
I’m not a kid!**

**_Have you found your soulmate yet?_ **

**….No.**

**_Then you’re still a kid._ **

Wade smiled winningly at Peter who shot in a playfully glaring look.

**Have you met your soulmate?**

**_No._ **

Peter furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes.

**_Never said I was an adult though._ **

This guy was irritating but Peter found this oddly adorable.

**Wanna find out if we’re soulmates?**

**_Sure, touch me. Just no facial tats kid, it’s bad for business._ **

Peter looked at Wade, who pushed the laptop back into Peter’s general direction.

How was he supposed to do this? A welling inside of his stomach believed that this might be it. This might be the moment that Peter’s been waiting for since he discovered that somewhere in the world, he had a proper soulmate. Someone who could be entirely his, someone who would stay with him through everything. Although this shabby, yet awfully attractive, pilot wasn’t exactly what Peter imagined, he couldn’t deny the fact that he was excited.

Seeing him start to hesitate, Wade held out his hand as if begging Peter to take it.

And he did.

The inside of their fingers lightly brushed passed each other and locked into place. A fuzzy feeling overwhelmed Peter and he looked at Wade who seemed as equally shocked as him.

“Wow,” Peter whispered.

“Yeah, uh-” Wade started to stutter and Peter could see a blush starting to work its way along Wade’s ears.

  
They stared at each other, their eyes seeming to find new meanings in the others. Wade eventually drew his hand away and sure enough, a red filled in heart was outlined in black on the inside of his ring finger. Peter did the same and found an identical design.

“So, uh-what do we do?” Peter asked.

Wade shrugged and fiddled with his phone.

“Well, your studies come first, so I guess we’ll eventually meet again. Yanno, with the universe and us being soulmates and all-”

“Come home with me.”

“Well that was quick! Take me to dinner first, geez.”

Peter playfully punched Wade in the arm and cracked a smile.

“That’s not what I meant. I mean while I’m still in New York, stay with me." Peter looked at Wade. He didn't know if a look could speak for itself but Peter had wanted a soulmate for a long time now. Like hell he'd let distance crush this.

"Let's get to know each other. Yanno, with the universe and us being soulmates and all."

"You sure?" Wade questioned.

Peter nodded his head, his hair smushing against the planes seat.

"Okay," Wade agreed.

Peter shot a questioning look to Wade, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Wade just shrugged and blew a kiss to Peter, who wrinkled his nose at the silly gesture.

 

* * *

 

“You-uh, didn't tell me your pops were….were superheroes…”

Wade and Peter were walking in the halls of the Avengers home/base/whatever the magazines were calling it these days. 

“I didn't think of it when I asked you. Plus I kinda figured you might've seen me before anyway,” Peter said as he opened his bedroom door.

The two were now alone in Peter’s room and Wade had just received both the death, welcoming, and protective facial expressions from both parents just minutes ago. Peter set his things down and looked at Wade, who appeared to be a bit overwhelmed.

Fuck.

“I'm sorry if this all seems to rushed. I've been waiting for this for forever it seems and I’m gonna be leaving tomorrow and I want to spend time with you and-”

“Hey, shshshshsh, it's okay. I’m all good, we're fine.” Wade said as he wrapped Peter in his arms.

The first time they'd hugged.

“I'm sure we'll have the best 12ish hours and then we can just play things by ear. I've been waiting for this too. We're going to be fine.”

“Thanks,” Peter said.

He looked up and all of a sudden Wade’s eyes were like that of magnets, beckoning Peter to come closer. And he would've obliged if not for a small alarm in the back of his brain, blaring red.

“I-um, I gotta unpack.” Peter said nervously, scrambling away from Wade. He knew his excuse didn't make sense but there's no way he'd let himself fuck this up.

“Uh huh.” Wade replied, placing his hands on his hips. His black pilot jacket was swept to either side and his white shirt and black tie now shown through. “There's not something on my face, is there?”

“No, not at all.” Peter responded, looking at Wade.

“Then why'd you miss that opportunity to kiss me?”

Why did he? His anxiety was getting the best of him and that for a fact he knew. But Wade is his soulmate. Shouldn't he be able to do things without the insane idea that he's going to be alone? That tattoo on his ring finger was proof he wasn't.

“Because," Peter said, stepping close to Wade and reaching out for his tie. "I wanted to do this."

The silky material felt soft in Peter's hand as he tugged ever so slightly, making Wade stumble forward and into Peter's lips.

Chapped, cherry, and charming is how Peter would describe Wade’s kiss. Lips glided across lips in a hungry and passionate fashion, each wanting this just as much as the other. Peter felt like he finally had the missing piece to his puzzle of a life and Wade hadn't remembered the last time he felt this alive. Sure he was getting hit with curve balls from right and left but wasn't that what made life fun?

They broke apart and rested their foreheads on each other, breathing in each other's air like it was all they had left.

“How have I lived life without kisses like that?” Peter asked, slightly panting.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [here](http://queersunflowers.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
